The role of lipoprotein lipase in atherogenesis will be investigated. Lipoprotein lipase will be determind in the arteries of rat and rabbit. Localization of lipase activity will be studied in bovine aortas. Influx of cholesterol and triglyceride fatty acids will be measured as a function of arterial lipase activity.